Mass Effect 4: Galactic Warfare
Mass Effect 4: Galactic Warfare ''is a fan fiction series written by Master DA. It sets in the main Mass Effect Universe taking place after the events of the Mass Effect Trilogy and is a closing to the Mass Effect Trilogy. This fan fiction is currently ''in progress on FanFiction.net. Plot The story sets 10 years after the Reaper Invasion that nearly destroyed all synthetic life as the Galaxy rebuilds itself once more. But an old enemy returns from the ashes to reclaim what was his but a new Spec Ops team called The Vipers lead by Commander Isaac Carter must deal with situation before the Alliance have another war on their hands. Characters Main Characters (Vipers Spec Ops) * Commander Isaac Carter - Commander of the Verminus and Vipers Special Operations * Donatello Windell (Don) - N7 Combat Specialist * Ladia Epopanus - Turian Infiltrator and N7 Combat Specialist * Genesis (6-3-N-3-2-1-2) - (First) Female Geth Trooper Soldier * Urdnot Darex - Sentinel Krogan Warlord * Zea'Nara vas Verminus (Formerly 'Vas Rannoch) - Quarian Tech and Engineer Specialist * Kriat - Adept Awakened Collector * Desyrus Kerim (Kerim) - Turian Assassin (Cross between Solider and Infiltrator) * Astok Yamal - Salarian STG Operative Infiltrator and Scientist Engineer * Axel Brookins - Infiltrator and Former Cerberus Operative * Amuya T'Nashi - Asari Justicar * Jolee Ladd - N7 Operative Solider * Anetti Liun - Drell Assasin Infiltrator Side Characters * Jade Louise - Pilot of the SSBC Verminus MK-10 * Kayla Lincoln (Dr. Kayla) - Verminus Medical Officer * Jackson Lincoln - Verminus Shuttle Pilot (Deceased) * Admiral Steven Hackett * Florolia Epopanus - Verminus Medical Officer, Part time Nurse and younger sister of Ladia * Commander Sivus Epopanus - Father of Ladia and Florolia Character Appearances * John Shepard aka The Specter * Tali'Zorah(Shepard) vas Normandy * Garrus Vakarian * Jeff "Joker" Moreau * EDI * Urdnot Wrex * Eve (Mentioned) * Liara T'Soni * Javik * Brooks (Visited) * Kasumi Goto * Samara * Zaeed Massani * Jacob Taylor * Grunt * James Vega * Miranda Lawson * Ashley Williams * Tevos - Asari Citadel Council * Sparatus - Turian Citadel Council * Valern - Salarian Citadel Council * Saren Arterius (Breifly) Minor Characters * Hirayama Isaki - Verminus Main Engineer * Lennart Kreutzberg - Verminus Co-Engineer * Vaator'Kada Vas Rannoch - Ex boyfriend of Zea'Nara * Apax - Geth Prime and Creator/Father of Genesis * Raene'Limen Vas Rannoch - Quarian Scientist and Creator/Mother of Genesis * Taul Atruva - Asari Special Tactics and Reconnaissance * Unifo T'Nashi - Sister of Amuya * Seulna T'Nashi - Mother of Amuya and Unifo * Seefe'Lahl Vas Rannoch - Mother of Zea'Nara * Sena'Dala Vas Rannoch - Sister of Zea'Nara * Captain Haelo'Semm Vas Rannoch - Father Zea'Nara and Sena'Dala * Primarch Victus * Robert - Newly appointed Human Citadel Council * Jace - Combat A.I. inhabited Rampart Mech * Ghost - Classified Geth Antagonists * Khanin Ghoddahal - Batarian Pirate/Criminal * Ashezi Mererix - Asari Huntress Infiltrator * Marissa Herington - Cerberus Operative * Irene Carter - Carter's Female Clone (Later changes sides) * Kaiden Alenko - Resurrected Infected Husk * Matriarch Xaiir T'Veara - Ardat-Yakshi Asari Story Link The Fan Fiction novel can be found at Fanfiction.net also with the prequel between Commander Shepard and Tali'Zorah after the events of Mass Effect 3. * Mass Effect Trilogy: Behind the Mask II - Aftermath * Mass Effect 4: Galactic Warfare Trivia * This story is mean't for a closing to the Mass Effect Trilogy Category:Mass Effect Fanon Category:Stories Category:Mass Effect Trilogy